For The Love of A Girl
by signelchan
Summary: Tyler, everyone's favorite no talent jock, has a problem. He's not completely in love with his girlfriend, and the girl he's falling for is taken. But that's not the bad part. No, he's falling for Gwen. /Gwyler request fic./
1. Chapter 1

They had been on separate teams, never really speaking to each other. And, in the real world, would the jock ever acknowledge the outcast goth's presence? Then again, this wasn't the real world.

She actually didn't like him all that much, since he _was_ a jock, but when someone of a higher tier in life talks to you, it's a big deal, especially when being smashed in a hug from the human trash compactor...

He didn't even realize that it was her that he was thinking about when looking at the night sky. It was all about the pretty blonde in his heart, anyway, and how he couldn't be with her...

---

"Tyler, right?" Lindsay asked the red-clad jock.

"Good job," he replied, before sighing and staring off into space.

She giggled. "I got it!" Her eyes flickered over to the other ex-campers. "Do you think they're jealous?"

"No, Linds. I think they could care less."

"But we're in love! They should care!" Tyler looked at the blonde, closely examining her ecstatic facial features. He didn't want to go below her head, but down there was why he really loved her. Not her personality, not her voice, not her sometimes-cute eyes, but her chest.

"What exactly is love to you, Linds?"

She pondered it for a few moments, before, "Love is some kissing, some sweet talking, and some clothes off." Her face had lit up and she had cuddled closer to the boy as she said it. "What is it for you?"

"That butterfly feeling inside. You know, when you want something so badly..."

"I always get what I want," she said, yawning. "After all, I got you, didn't I?"

---

The uitar music filling Gwen's ears had her lounging dreamily on a chair, thinking of could-bes, would-bes, and should-bes.

"Hey, hey! Gwen!" Owen called. "Why are you sleeping? Summer doesn't last forever!"

She ignored the fat boy, but something about him made her remember the dreadful island. She had the first day stuck on replay in her mind, from the moment she first arrived to when Owen had her in a headlock.

But who was it that she had been with? "I've got a question for you, Owen."

"Yeah?"

"Who else did you have in that hug, back on day one, when we were getting divided into teams?"

The bigger teen laughed. "Tyler, of course."

"Oh. Thanks." She sounded sad, but the thinking process had just gotten started. She flipped onto her front side and began contemplating exactly what to do, because she was pretty sure she knew who was on the jock's mind, and it definitely wasn't Lindsay.

---

The night before, all of the guys and two of the girls had gathered by the swimming pool to chat. When people began asking relationship questions, everyone was defending their love, but Tyler had said something that made them all squirm.

"I'm...not sure I love my girlfriend," he admitted. "I think I may love someone else's."

The two ladies, Eva and Gwen, started to laugh nervously, afraid of what rampage the blonde would go on if they broke up. "Good for you to see that she's a dumbo," Eva stated, before breaking into some serious laughter.

"Yeah. She's nice and all, but really?" This time it was Cody, who had jumped into the pool and was treading water. "She doesn't even know your name."

"I'll change that!"

"Besides," the techno-geek continued, "who do you think you like?"

The jock started to turn red. "She's smart, sometimes mean, going out with a great guy, and very pretty. But not in the same way as Linds, you know?"

"On the island?" Geoff asked. "There aren't many girls that fit that description here."

"Oh, she's here." With that, Tyler leaned back and looked at the stars. "She's really here."

* * *

A/N: Happy October 7th!

This was written for The American King, whom requested i a Gwyler fic. -nodnod- It's only part one of what I'm thinking will become a three-shot. :)

Enjoy and review!~ (I don't own.)

Siggy


	2. Chapter 2

"Here?" Geoff asked in disbelief. "I already told you, dude. There's like no one like that here."

"I don't care what you think," Tyler replied. "But I know that she's somewhere around." He looked at the blond man, who shrugged his shoulders and mouthed "It's your heart, man," at him.

"Well, isn't this awkward?" Cody whispered just loudly enough that Tyler heard him and sighed. The jock got out of his seat and left the pool area, leaving the others behind, glaring at Cody like he did something completely wrong.

---

Gwen rolled her eyes at the memory. Where was it in there that gave her the clue that she knew who Tyler was in love with? She knew that the girl was probably not who he thought she was, if even real. But there had been something, just a little hint, that had shown her who it was.

Had it been the description? The way he talked about her? How he was scared to admit it about her? Or was it the fact that he said she was already involved with another? It could have been any of those things, but she could just not remember which.

But the fact that he was not completely in love (if not in love at all) with Lindsay was shocking. What was there lacking in their relationship that he had found in someone else, knowing that he already had a girlfriend to care for? He may have said it best himself when he paused before letting out his secret.

With a loud, drawn-out sigh, the music around her stopped and all became quiet, and she thought. There were so many unanswered questions about the entire situation that Gwen really didn't have a true lead on anything until Owen walked by again and it all became so much clearer.

"I need to go find Tyler," she asked the boy. "Have any clue where he is?"

"Spending time with Lindsay, as usual, I guess," he replied in a monotone voice.

She made a mental note to never ask him anything again and set off to scour the resort for the jock.

---

Tyler groaned and pushed Lindsay's face away from his. "I don't love you, Linds. I don't think I ever did, either."

"But I though you said that we were meant to be, Taylor..."

"My name is Tyler. And, yeah, I did, but there's more to love than physical attraction, and that's all that's keeping us together,"

Tears formed in the buxom blonde's eyes. "You never loved me?"

"In fact, I think you were on to me because I'm a jock. You don't even know my name."

"I'm trying to learn it! Don't leave me!"

He shook his head. "Linds, I respect you for trying, but if this was a serious relationship, we'd be so far gone it wouldn't be funny. As you said earlier, love is just kissing, talking, and nudity. No need for knowing a single thing about the other person."

"Oh, so you do know that?" a voice behind them asked. "Share all that you know." Lindsay gasped when she saw the speaker, but when Tyler turned to look at who it was, he ended up looking into a pair of eyes that were daggers into his soul. "Tell me, tell her, tell all of us here! Who is it that you're in love with?"

The jock shook his head. "I'll never say it. Especially not to you."

* * *

A/N: This has been tweaked several times, just so I found it fitting for a request piece. Who is the person that is interrogating Tyler? Does Gwen really know who Tyler loves? And what will happen at the end? Who knows?

Thanks to all of you Gwyler fans. I never knew so many of you liked this pairing, and it's starting to grow on me. I'm happy to be able to get the opportunity to finish this fic sometime soon. :)

Siggy


	3. Chapter 3

"Tyler!" Gwen called out, walking along the shoreline. "I need to talk to you!"

The jock's head turned when he heard the voice of the goth, but his eyes could not break the stare of the person in front of him. "Could you move, please?" he asked, to which he got a slap across the face.

"Not until you tell me about love."

"But Gwen...she's calling for me..."

Lindsay growled. "You're not leaving me, Taylor! Not for that icky girl!"

The person put his hand on Lindsay's head. "Good girl," he muttered, before pushing her away. "Tell me, what is love to you?"

"I don't know, Trent. It's a bit of magic, a little attraction, and a lot of connection. But I'm positive you already knew that. After all, you love Gwen. Or do you?" Tyler glared at the musician, who slapped him again. "Your bitterness toward me seems like you don't."

"I heard what you said about your dream girl, and it got me thinking, especially when Geoff said what he did. It took a while, but I realized that it must have been Gwen, who I am very much in love with, thank you for asking."

The blond girl growled again, this time at Trent. "Back away from my boyfriend, now! He's mine! Stop telling him about dream girls! I'm his dream girl!"

"Lindsay, you really think I love you, don't you?" Tyler asked, his voice low. She nodded, a huge smile on her face. "Truth is, I don't think I do. I think you're just a mask to hide my true feelings."

"A mask? Taylor, I'm going to tattoo your name across my back!"

"How many other guys have you said that to, Linds?"

She sighed. "I...I don't know."

"And, as for you, Trent, yes, I do think I love Gwen. She's amazing, and you're lucky to have her."

"But she wants you!"

"I under---what?"

The three of them got silent, until Lindsay began crying in a very movie-like fashion. "She told me this earlier. She said she was in love with me because she forced herself to love someone 'normal.'"

"So what am I?"

"You're a jock. That goes beyond normal. And if you love her back..."

Tyler shook his head. "I _think _I love her. Not sure."

"It irks me that my girlfriend is in love with another guy. Especially since the other guy is not sure he is in love with her in return."

"We're teens. We're allowed to be fickle with our emotions," a female voice said, entering the conversation. The two guys looked and saw the girl who was the topic of talk, Gwen, standing behind Lindsay. "We've proved it twice with all of us right here."

"Lindsay and I can't count in this. We never technically said we were going out," Tyler said in protest, but the goth girl walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "However, I would get into a relationship with you."

They gathered each other in a hug. "Man, this just isn't right. I'm the smooth, guitar-playing, handsome one. I need to end up with a girl." Trent looked at Lindsay, who was filing her nails. "Hey, Lindsay...""Not in your dreams, Tristan. I love Taylor."

In the end, the opposite ends of the popularity spectrum did give love a try, against the best wishes of all the people who cared about them. Did things work out? Well, that is up for debate, because no one can deny love's everlasting strength. They had so much to bond over...

...But nothing quite beats talking about memories of that first day.

* * *

A/N: Only took me 4 months longer than I would have liked, but whatever. I took my time. :) Here you go, The American Writer. Your finished, although not very good, Gwyler fic. I hope you (and all other readers!) enjoyed it very much.

I still don't own, and am extremely sorry about the wait!

Siggy~


End file.
